custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crucedus
Crucedus is a Toa of storms currently residing on Metrox Magna. Known for leading the Toa Neuroxa. History Matoran Crucedus started out as a young Matoran living on the island of Deloxia (the island of storms) in the ocean of Ga-Metrox, where he was a local chronicler and traveling salesman. Retelling stories of heroes that fought long ago, Crucedus was one of the most popular matoran of his village. He would often sit at the rim of his islands volcano and think to himself of the adventures that he and the heroes he spoke of have taken many years ago. Toa Crucedus' life would soon change after a mysterious Toa appeared at his hut one day. This toa handed him an unknown stone that radiated pure energy. Not knowing what the stone was, Crucedus took it to Turaga Magnus, who told him to take the stone to the Great Temple of Ga-Metrox. Crucedus discovered that the stone would unlock his elemental power and turn him into a toa. This newfound power was different to Crucedus, already it was noticed by other toa that his power was beyond that of others. This led them to question if Crucedus became a toa for something more than protecting the Matoran. Toa Neuroxa Crucedus ended up meeting a team of toa who have been assigned by Dexiros to defend any city against any threat to the safety of the matoran, a team known as the Toa Neuroxa. After some arguing with Dexiros, the team let Crucedus join so they could teach him fighting moves and how to better control his power. After the apparent death of the team leader, Avahkus, the team had no idea who to appoint as the new leader. Crucedus eventually stepped in, despite large amounts of protest from some other members, and became leader. the team soon found that he was a natural leader, leading the team into many conflicts, and winning nine times out of ten. BIONICLE: Origins- Crucedus It's been years since he became the leader of the Toa Neuroxa, since Dexiros has relieved himself as the primary command for the team of heroes, the Toa Neuroxa have been inactive for quite some time. Suddenly, a matoran Hovercarrier goes down off of the coast of Ga-Metrox, several trade ships have arrived at port, but the every crew member has been found brutally slaughtered. The only evidence of the killer is a small, glowing red gemstone left behind at the scene. Crucedus calls all of the Toa Neuroxa back into duty. At a loss for what happened to those trade shipes or that hovercarrier, even after inspecting every inch of the coastline, the Toa Neuroxa go to the High Council of Metrox Magna hoping for answers. Turaga Magnus told the team to turn to Crucedus, whose mask will be a great help to them. Crucedus never thought about his mask, he never even knew that it had its own power. Confused, he went to a great elder Makuta named Crux, a noble makuta who is against the ways of violence and just wants to make peace. Crucedus told him about those events in Ga-metrox, and how he needs to figure out what his mask power is so he can capture whoever is doing this. Crux told Crucedus that his mask power will be shown to him when he needs it, and it will guide the way. Little did Crucedus know that everything in his life would change... Months after his visit with Crux, Crucedus was still in pursuit of whoever was causing this threat to the safety of Ga-metrox. Finally, a mysterious transmission from a trade vessel off of the coast of the city attracts the Toa Neuroxa's attention. A Save our Souls (S.O.S.) was sent to a recieving station at the port of Ga-metrox from the ship. Crucedus grabs a transport ship and heads towards the coordinates of the transmission. where he finds another trading vessel with the entire crew brutally murdered. Crucedus, along with fellow team members Helax and Briara, search the ship to see if the killer is still on board. searching for a few hours, Briara found a hole in a closet near the crew's quarters. She wandered in and investigated. Crucedus, after searching for many hours, decided to call off the search and bring Helax and Briara back to their transport vehicle. He found Helax quickly, but Briara was nowhere to be found, crucedus told helax to get on the transport ship while he would search for Briara. Crucedus found the hole in the closet an hour later> Coming to the conclusion that she wandered into the hole, Crucedus went in after her. Crucedus came into a small room carved out of the hull in the ship, the only thing he saw was Briara, knocked unconsious, on the floor. he quickly rushed over, noticing a small red gemstone next to her. Realizing this was an attack by the unknown enemy, he rushed out of the hole, ready to capture whoever was responsible, somehow he knew that the attacker was still on board. He realized that his mask power was now active. suddenly, his mind started projecting images of a dark, shadowy figure. A powerful unknown makuta, the picture then changed to Briara, fighting off an unknown attacker. Then, as quickly as they appeared, the visions vanished, now, Crucedus knew where to go, the image that appeared in the background of his vision, the one place he has been searching for, Teridax's original homeworld before he went to Spherus Magna, the planet known as Vampros Magna. Crucedus borrowed a spacecraft from the High Council and headed to the dark planet Vampros Magna, beginning a search for whoever was causing all of this, using visions that appeared to him occasionally, Crucedus tracked him to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the capital city. Crucedus saw the makuta for the first time, a powerful being completely covered in shadow energy, the makuta was radiating shadow energy like no other makuta Crucedus has ever seen. the makuta quickly attacked and then escaped faster than anything he's ever seen. The hunt continued, Crucedus kept following his visions, but they became even more horrifying each time. He decided to stop the hunt temporarily and return to the Toa Neuroxa. Once he returned, he quickly realized that thing have changed, some of the team members have not answered his call. those such as Briara, and Avahkus. Avahkus was thought to have been killed by a very powerful makuta. Briara turned up missing in combat when chasing down a small group of Centurians, eventually finding all of the Centurians brutally slaughtered and Briara was nowhere to be seen. Crucedus felt fear and rage for losing her, he also had a guess as to who kidnapped her...The mysterious shadow Makuta whom he had encountered on Vampros Magna. Crucedus finally decided he could not deal with this on his own, or in his current state. He went to a renowned scientist living in the outskirts of Kinii Metrox. This was the only scientist on Metrox Magna with an armor enhancing program that would make Crucedus nearly indestructible. Crucedus laid on a table while the scientist prepared the alloy for surgery. After stating the short-term effects and drawbacks of the Exonites and the Aurunium armor, Crucedus underwent the operation. After several hours of intense pain and nausea, Crucedus found himself with several spikes jutting from his armor and body, as weall as feeling stronger and more powerful elementally than before. His swords also were enhanced, they now had a thick coating of Aurunium that could cut through almost anything and deflect even the most powerful blows. Crucedus rallied anyone he could, including Helax, Krahkus, and a group of Metru Soldiers, the rest of the Toa Neuroxa stayed to make sure that Metrox Magna was safe. Crucedus headed to Bara Magna, where a recent vision took place. This vision took him to a mysterious ruin, where he saw Blackheart. He didn't know who he was, but he chased after him for a few miles. Surprised that this Makuta could be so fast, he decided to retreat and return to his team. More history coming soon... Personality Crucedus has more of a mysterious personality, most of his thoughts are dark and reflect events that happened to him years ago. Living as though a shadow has clouded his mind and feeling he has failed to protect those who needed it most. Crucedus feels a hatred towards those who have destroyed everything he knows, and he feels the great need for revenge. However, though, Crucedus still feels the need to protect those around him. For Crucedus, the past repeating itself is not something he is ready to deal with. It was not always like this for Crucedus, back when he was a matoran and the early years of being a Toa Neuroxa, Crucedus had a good personality, he was, and still is, an icon to those who feel the need for adventure. For those who want to make something of themselves. This was back when Crucedus felt the need to not only protect, but to befriend and help those he feels deserved it. Those days are gone. With all of the grief and darkness of his past. All Crucedus has to look forward to is a brighter future. Powers and Abilities Elemental Power Being a Toa of Storms, Crucedus can command a wide variety of powers from the four Elements that make up Storms. Lightning- Crucedus has great power over his lightning and uses it as one of his primary offense in battle. He can fire bolts of lightning at his enemies or summon up power for a devastating electrical blast, delivering thousands of tons of force and often produces enough power to kill his enemies. His command over lightning has also given him great speed, as he can move several times faster than the lightning he controls, even surpassing the speed of light. It's not truly known how fast he can go in his regular state, but it's estimated that he can surpass even Umbra in speed. Crucedus' power over lightning is very versatile, he can manipulate on very small scales along with wide scale projection, at full mental capacity, with the help of his mask, the Jadenak, he can even manipulate the small amounts of electricity in another's brain, although this is very challenging to do and he will refrain from doing it. Crucedus can also focus his lightning into a shape and make a solid structure out of it, much like the Hard Light tools a Toa of Light could create and use. These tools can penetrate nearly all types of defense but dissipate quickly, so he has to be fast. Sonics- Alongside his power of lightning, he can command the thunder following his bolts, Crucedus can create powerful thunderclaps that can immobilize and harm his enemies or yell at deafening pitches, causing his enemies to lose all hearing. Like his lightning power, Crucedus has a wide range of abilities granted through this element. Most notably his ability to augment his physical attacks with it. by focusing sonic energy into his fists, he can deliver blows that can quite easily match blows of some very strong beings, he's been known to counter Nidherac's vast strength with this ability. Crucedus has a great amount of control over this, and can range his blows from merely breaking through walls to nearly moving a planet out of it's orbit, in order to do such a feat, however, Crucedus had to charge his fist for several minutes and is quite impractical for battle. Crucedus also has a wide range of hearing abilities granted to him, like all Toa of Sonics, he can use sound to create a mental map of his surroundings, even pinpoint something or someone from a great distance. He can hear even the quietest of sounds, hear a voice from the other side of a planet, and block all sound in an area to make it either completely silent or so he can focus on a specific sound. Water- Although water isn't his greatest power, or the one he's most trained in, Crucedus can still perform a wide range of abilities with this element. Besides his armor, it is one of his main means of defense, as he can solidify water to absorb powerful blows from his enemies, he can also manipulate water to create tools that he can use against enemies, although he prefers lightning for those types of abilities, while water tools last longer electrical tools make much better offense. His power over water grants him an array of abilities as well, he can move in the water just as easily as he can move on land or in air, and he doesn't need to come up for breath. Air- Crucedus' final elemental power is Air, with which he controls the winds of the weather, and is also very versatile in how he can command this element. Crucedus primarily uses this power to manipulate air currents to fly, and using the power inside of him, he can survive for extended periods of time in Space, Crucedus can aslo command this power like any Toa of Air, although to a higher degree, he can generate winds that can blow buildings over, create massive whirlwinds, and create differences in air pressure. Crucedus also gains the natural attributes of a Toa of Air, he is very agile, often dodging attacks with ease, combined with his speed he can be nearly untouchable, and is also very quick to thought. However, in this case, Crucedus can think hundreds of times faster than any Toa, even faster than a Toa of Light. He also has developed a subtle speech pattern resembling treespeak, as most Ca-Matoran also have. Abilities Strength- Crucedus possesses the peak physical strength of a Toa his size, stature, and element, which is sufficient to lift about 2 tons. In his Ascended State he can lift hundreds of millions of tons. Speed- Crucedus is capable of moving at tremendous speeds through gases, liquids, and complete vaccums. He is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe, being able to match and move faster than beings like Nerax with relative ease, he is shown to be capable of moving several times the speed of light in a vaccum, and neither water nor air have any effect on his speed. Much of this speed was likely always there from the beginning, but due to the limits of his protosteel armor he couldn't resist much of the forces necessary to travel at such speeds, with his Aurunium armor he has often said that he can move almost as fast as he wants. He has managed to evacuate an entire village in just a couple of seconds. In several of his fights (notably against Barakus and Blackheart) he can unleash thousands of blows in just a second. He can vibrate his fist so fast that it can mirror a strike from beings far stronger than himself, and use this with his sword to create sound waves that can cut through mountains. He managed to outrun and surprise a moving Umbra, and has several times managed to clear out an entire legion of Centurians in the blink of an eye. While in his Ascended State, Crucedus is capable of accessing Hyperspace, allowing his speed to be essentially limitless. Stamina- Due to the regenerative properties of the Aurunium and his elemental power, Crucedus can exert himself at full potential for extreme periods of time. Invulnerability- Due to the Aurunium Armor, Crucedus has gained near-godly invulnerability, so much so that he can survive a force powerful enough to destroy multiple planets at once, he even thinks he could survive such extreme force as a black hole, although he has not yet experimented. He can also survive any conceivable temperature, even that of the core of a star. Longevity- As a Destined, Crucedus is granted a very long lifespan, as long as war doesn't kill him he will likely live hundreds of thousands of years longer than any of his fellow teammates, currently he is 450 years old. Healing Factor- Crucedus is capable of healing wounds faster than any other Toa, this ability extends to his armor as well due to the presence of exonites in both his organic tissue and armor. The speed at which he can regenreate depends on the severity of the wound, simple cuts and scratches heal in seconds, while more severe wounds can take hours or even days to heal. He can regenerate lost limbs with this ability as well, but the process can take months to fully complete. Combat Skill- Crucedus is a master martial artist, he has mastered all Toa techniques and has mastered several other techniques as well, including Aquaros, Ruch, Texiten, and Ushiroken. For more see Combat forms. Ascended State Coming soon Resistances and Weaknesses Resistances * Crucedus is extremely resistant to Heat and fire, and while this ability is extreme it is still limited, he can survive in the core of a star, and is capable of resisting much of the heat output of Rallah. However he would struggle greatly if Rallah were to reach the highest temperature she can achieve, a little under the Planck Temperature, such a temperature would likely kill him. *He is largely resistant to mental attack, only beings such as Gladius can use any mental abilities on him. *Crucedus also has varying degrees of resistance and weakness to certain Elements. **Crucedus is completely resistant to all of the four elements he can control. **Crucedus is largely resistant to any spiritual element as he possesses the greatest will of any being and can fight on the Astral Plane. **Crucedus is capable of resisting most forms of light, however if the light is intense enough he can be harmed by it, such a being capable of doing so is rare, however. **Due to the Exonites in his blood, Crucedus cannot catch any ilness or be poisoned. **Certain types of radiation have absolutely no effect on him, and some actually can increase his power. Weaknesses * While his power stone is the primary source of his power and being, his chest stone, if targeted in battle he will be severely weaker and much easier to defeat. * While his armor is among the strongest, it is still not indestructible, and he can be hurt or killed with enough force. * As with any being who possesses an Element, Crucedus has varying degrees of resistance and weakness depending on what element is used against him. ** Antimatter is the most effective element to use against him as it conteracts the electrons that form his lightning abilities with positrons. **He is also relatively vulnerable to Magnetism, although his armor cannot be manipulated by any Toa of Iron or Magnetism. **Certain types of Radiation can harm him due to his chest stone, although the types that can are very uncommon. *Due to the Bionicle Universe dealing very little in magic, Crucedus has no special resistance to any form of Magic. Trivia *Crucedus's Aurunium Armor is based off of Ids5621's Bisyntheium. *Crucedus is Crp11's primary Self-MOC. *Crucedus is one of only 2 known toa of storms, the other is Tentro. *Crucedus's matoran design ﻿is based of of Gairon by Ids5621 *This MOC has gotten the Cool Bionicle award from PepsiCola99. *This page is currently the longest page written by Crp11. **It is also the 325th on Custom BIONICLE as of whenever this edit was written. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Air Category:Chroniclers Category:Lightning Category:Sonics Category:User:Crp11 Category:Storm Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:The Last Stand Category:Toa of Metrox Magna Category:Metrox Magna